Hazel with Blue and Red
by HazelWinchester
Summary: While Sam and Dean is hunting an god, they meet the young girl Hazel. The 14 year old girl with ginger hair and brigth blue eyes. She was raised like a warrior by her distant father who turned out to be no other John Winchester. When she was no older than 7, Dean the hero who her father had told her so much about died and she sold her soul. Now, Castiel shows the brothers her story
1. Saved

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;  
border-top: none; border-bottom: 1px solid #000000; border-left:  
none; border-right: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 0.07cm 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="color:  
#222222;"Dean and Sam was hunting an demi-god in Oregon. The blackhaired woman, with gold chains in her hair, who stood before them was the egyptian godress of lust, Xeipa. She had been killing virgins around town, and got anoyd when the two handsome hunters who had been asking around. They had not yet found out how to kill her, and Dean wished that he had helped Sam with the research,  
as he was tigthly bound to a table leg. He reached for his knife, but She was faster, ring covered hand reaching for the knife, throwing it away. Their only weapon, their last chance was now gone, and Dean saw no way he was going to get him and Sam out of this one. Xeipa took her knife, gently letting it slide down his baby brother cheek,  
leaving an small stripe of blood. Even though no damage was done on Sammy, Dean whimpered and whispered under his panting breaths "Bitch". She, turned, smiling with an sparkle of madness in her eyes "Now, now... That is not very Nice of you... Sammy has been a god boy, so therefore he get's to choose" She turned to Sam, and Said "So who's gonna be boy? You or Big brother here first?", Sam Said without even thinking twice "me, me"  
a shot of pain shot through Dean, hearing those words he feared most.  
He yelled, panick in his voice "NO! SAMMY, DON'T DO THIS",  
but Xeipa ignored him, as she sat the knife to his baby brothers throat. She pressed, slowly, blood running down his brothers naked stomack. Dean cried out, moving as mad, not being able to help Sammy killing him. Two seconds before the light was going to leave his brothers eyes, he heard the familiar swush of a knife moving fast through the air, and the klonk when Xeipas gold bearing head landed on the floor. Behind her stood a panting girl, with a bloody knife, a delicate face, and fire red hair. The girl could not be older than fourteen, but the way she beheaded the godress what with same profesionalisme that Dean mastered. The young girl stormed forward,  
cutting over Deans ropes. She cast on look at Sam saying with an firm voice "He's hurt bad, we need to get him to my motel room. I assume you have a car. Dean, still weak after Xeipas venom, got with the girls help Sammy out in the backseat of the Impala. There was no talk on the way to the girls motel./span /span/span/p 


	2. My name is

**INCEST, WINCEST, SAM/DEAN**

* * *

Dean and Sam was hunting an demi-god in Oregon. The blackhaired woman, with gold chains in her hair, who stood before them was the egyptian godress of lust, Xeipa. She had been killing virgins around town, and got anoyd when the two handsome hunters who had been asking around. They had not yet found out how to kill her, and Dean could not help,but wish that he had helped Sam with the research, as he was tigthly bound to a table leg.

He reached for his knife, but She was faster, ring covered hand reaching for the knife, throwing it away. Their only weapon, their last chance was now gone, and Dean saw no way he was going to get him and Sam out of this one. Xeipa took her knife, gently letting it slide down his baby brother cheek, leaving an small stripe of blood. Even though no damage was done on Sammy, Dean whimpered and whispered under his panting breaths "Bitch".

She, turned, smiling with an sparkle of madness in her eyes "Now, now... That is not very Nice of you... Sammy has been a god boy, so therefore he get's to choose" She turned to Sam, and Said "So who's gonna be boy? You or Big brother here first?", Sam Said without even thinking twice "me!, me!"  
a shot of pain shot through Dean, hearing those words he feared most.

He yelled, panick in his voice

"NO! SAMMY, DON'T DO THIS",  
but Xeipa ignored him, as she sat the knife to his baby brothers throat. She pressed, slowly, blood running down his brothers naked stomack. Dean cried out, moving as mad, not being able to help Sammy killing him.

Two seconds before the light was going to leave his brothers eyes, he heard the familiar swush of a knife moving fast through the air, and the klonk when Xeipas gold bearing head landed on the floor. Behind her stood a panting girl, with a bloody knife, a delicate face, and fire red hair.

The girl could not be older than fourteen, but the way she beheaded the godress what with same profesionalisme that Dean mastered. The young girl stormed forward,  
cutting over Deans ropes. She cast on look at Sam saying with an firm voice "He's hurt bad, we need to get him to my motel room. I assume you have a car. Dean, still weak after Xeipas venom, got with the girls help Sammy out in the backseat of the Impala. There was no talk on the way to the girls motel, but between his panicked looks on the bleeding Sam on the beackseat he wondered how a fourteen year old girl could master the skill of beheading perfectly.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU**


End file.
